The Matrix: Revulsions
by Vani WolfTurtle
Summary: Gummy and Sach are back! And now they're driving Morpheus up the wall . . . as well as the agents, and, well, everyone. (Oh, not to mention Morpheus has Sachima confused with "The One").
1. Characters

The Matrix: Revulsions  
  
Ok, to start with, I will say that I do NOT own The Matrix. There, I said it.  
  
Anyway, this is the third fic' that my two fav' characters, Sachima and Ganamo have been in. This time they are joined by some other fav's (and some that I threw in here for no good reason . . . I don't honestly like them that much . . . at, all . . .)  
Instead of the usual, pointless, boring and confusing intros I do on my fic's, I've done a list. It'll take some time, and the actual fic isn't 'till the next chapter. If you feel brave enough or lack the patience, just go to the fic', but this will probably really help as far as understanding.  
  
Name: Ganamo Mark Miaston First name means: Trustworthy/Steadfast Nickname: there is a petition to get "Gummy" or "Go" Age: 37 (Gendal years) Height: 5'10" Eye color: grey Hair color: red Race: half human, half South elf Home Planet: Gendal Special qualities/Magic/Cool stuff: can sprout wings which are tan on the backside and white with black speckles on the underside. The best swordfighter on his planet. "T" brand on the left side of his face. Deficiencies: has some sort of weird "dad" complex, and is something of a neat freak (understatement!). History/Need to know: Ganamo basically raised both himself and his bastard younger brother in the country of Pontan. He took a military scholarship for college where he majored in elvish language and culture, and then was employed as a pilot. Due to a complex turn of events, his government thought it necessary to frame him as a traitor, and gave him his brand as punishment. He has been living almost exclusively in exile until recently, when he was reunited with his younger brother and with Prince Sachima Aranto.  
  
Name: Sachima Nomur Aranto First name means: Serpent Dragon Nickname: Sach Age: 28 (Gendal years) Height: 5'11" (insanely tall for an elf) Eye color: red with white irises (red irises with white rings around them, then whites) Hair color: black Race: Half North elf, half human Home Planet: Gendal Special qualities/Magic/Cool stuff: he can sprout black wings. When he gets really mad (a lot) he transforms into a huge black dragon. He has a gold earring in his right ear that identifies him as prince. Deficiencies: some sort of weird "superiority/inferiority" complex. Too proud for his own good, and way too high strung (that's why the dragon problem). Weak heart and lungs due to an injury and poor hearing due to a childhood illness. History/Need to know: Sachima is the nephew of Emperor Godraban, and a Commander of Intelligence for the North Elf Empire (called Sylvanen). Recently discharged from Military service, he returned home only to uncover a plot to take the throne. (He was also married at 17 to a girl named Mushei Elsal Raslev). He was accused of treason and fled the Sylvanen with his younger brother Sorunka. He eventually met up with Ganamo and discovered that they are . . . first cousins. Weird.  
  
Name: Ethryn Ultgo First name means: Ruler Nickname: "Cat Boy", "The Cat" Age: 25 (Engalan years, more like 17 in Earth years) Height: 5'8" (not including tail) Eye color: yellow Hair color: blue Race: Engalan Home Planet: Engal Special qualities/Magic/Cool stuff: Ethryn is a MaskMaster, and usually has a bag of masks that can transform either his outward appearance or cause his body to actually change. He is at least three times as strong as a human, and can jump twenty feet in the air easily, thirty feet horizontally, run about 30 mph, and is also more agile than a human. Deficiencies: his ego could use some deflation, and he needs to learn to leave the ladies alone. A little too self-confident, and almost never obeys orders or listens to advice. Also, his emotions tend to be explosive. History/Need to know: Ethryn was firstborn of the prince of the Northwest Precinct of Engal, and was employed as a Maskmaster. When he was 25, he was sent to incarcerate a renegade Maskmaster who was said to have an ancient weapon. In a battle with the renegade, they were both sent to earth, where he met the shy bookworm Eric, Jeff, and the lovely Rose (oh no!). Eventually Ehtryn, Eric, Jeff, Lily, and James all went to Engal to catch the renegade . . .  
  
Name: Akane Nakao First name means:? Nickname: "Mizu", "CENSORED!" Age: 15 Height: 5'1" Eye color: brown Hair color: black Race: human Home Planet: Earth . . . Special qualities/Magic/Cool stuff: picture the "magic" version of "X-Men" and you've got the series that Akane is from. She is a mistress of any form of martial arts. When she wants, she can become the "super-heroine" named Mizu, and use magic attacks like "Flash Flood" and "Sea Storm". As Mizu she can also walk up walls and transform into a mermaid. She also usually has a pink cat named Momoiro who helps her fight evil (rather, super-villains) Deficiencies: Not the sharpest tool in the shed. Is totally inept at using hand-held weapons. For some reason she's being unusually mean . . . History/Need to know: Akane lives in a separate dimension where Japan is just offshore from America. She lives in a town called Atami, and is something called a "Myth Fighter".  
  
Name: Kurill First name means: it's a nonsense sound. Nickname: none Age: 17 Height: 5'5" Eye color: green Hair color: black Race: elf wolf Home Planet: Tanmos (15th Moon) Special qualities/Magic/Cool stuff: he's an elf wolf, which means that on full moons he turns into a wolf. Yay. Besides that he's just an all around good guy, and well educated . . . for Tanmos. Anyway, he usually has an elven sword called Ascalon, which seems to have magical qualities, but he doesn't know how to make it work. Deficiencies: He has the mental maturity of a nine-year-old, and so thinks that girls have cooties (*siiiiiiigh!*). He's actually too much of a nice guy, and has no idea how to fight with or without weapons, except Ascalon and knives, and he doesn't know how to throw those. History/Need to know: Kurill's mother entrusted him to a Leolorn (Lion-man) named Nazer a few minutes after his birth, and was never seen again. She left him Ascalon. He was raised by Nazer, who adopted another elf wolf whom he named Vamos. Recently Kurill slew a dragon to save a damsel in distress named August (nice guy). As it turned out, the dragon belonged to a darcer (dark sorcerer) who was none too happy about the death of his pet, and sent Kurill, August, Vamos and Nazer to the opposite side of Tanmos, and they'd been trying to get home ever since. They meet up with a girl elf-wolf named Benti, a banished elf scientist named Fallas, and a werewolf named Jack, and a Cat-girl named Erika.  
  
Name: Morlen First name means: Music Nickname: Ilruuva, "Snake-Man" Age: ? Height: 6'4" Eye color: variable Hair color: brown Race: Denalor Home Planet: Ladros Special qualities/Magic/Cool stuff: Has eyes that change color to show his mood, sharp teeth, big hands and feet, with claws on both. A Serpentine tail, pointed ears, and can do a "Spider Man" thing on walls. Can, to an extent, heal himself. Obeys orders well. Deficiencies: Does not care about people. For some weird reason girls like him . . . it's odd. Has a tendency to just hate you . . . forever. And ever. Does not work well in groups. History/Need to know: He was employed by Prince Reil at an early age and has recently been ordered to abduct Prince Sandrake, and to steal the Hosltduren (a magic stone). The girls that he met liked him . . . even the one he kidnapped . . . it's really, really weird. 


	2. Morpheus should have stuck with Neo

Chapter 2 Morpheus should have stuck with Neo  
  
Ok, to start with, I will say that I do NOT own The Matrix. There, I said it.  
  
If you read this and get confuzzled, check Chapter 1 again, or tell me what's confusing in a review and I'll get right on it!  
  
The very first thing that Sachima noticed was that he felt colder than usual. Sure, he lived so far from the equator that he saw sun less than a month a year, but the palace was usually kept warm.  
The second thing he noticed was that Mushei (his wife) wasn't next to him. Suspecting the worst, he opened one eye. He was in a smallish, grimy, metal room with a door at his feet. He sat up and looked around. He was getting used to this sort of thing, so didn't so much as bat an eye.  
  
The room was bereft of any decorations; there was a sink by the door, and a bunk upon which he was sitting. He regarded the ragged clothes he was wearing with disgust and was about to stand when he noticed something on his arm.  
On his left forearm was a black, cylindrical . . . thing. He touched it—it was firmly embedded in his flesh. A little disturbed by the foreign object, he quickly looked for others. When he found the one at the base of his head it suddenly dawned on him what these things were for.  
"In the name of Gamaje . . !" (Good ancestors . . . the North Elves revere a goddess, falcons, and their ancestors)  
The door jolted open and Sachima nearly jumped out of his skin. A familiar tired, kind face with a goatee and a brand appeared through it.  
"Awake at last!" Ganamo grinned.  
"Ganamo!" Sachima said, relieved. He then realized something.  
"Ganamo, you look like you normally do—"  
"Yeah, this time we're not supposed to be someone else. Oh, and before you freak, the plugs on your arms and head are for . . . well, interfacing with a computer matrix," Ganamo chuckled to himself, "no pun intended."  
"What are you babbling about?" Sachima snapped, "Where are we? What's going on?"  
"Hold your horses!" Ganamo smiled good-naturedly (Sachima hated him when he did that), "First I think you should meet everyone. Morpheus likes explaining all that sort of thing to people."  
'What the H*** kind of stupid name is that?' Sachima thought to himself as he followed his cousin out of the door.  
"Is he awake yet?" asked a grey-skinned humanoid with a long, slender tail. Ganamo nodded and introduced Sachima to Ethryn.  
"Nice to meet you at last!" Ethryn said, "Ganamo has told me so much about you. Like what a dick head—"  
"Anyway!" Ganamo interjected, frowning at Ethryn, who curled his tail playfully. Sachima shot Ganamo a death stare but followed him nonetheless.  
"Where are we?" Sachima asked, looking around at the metal grated floors, and rough walls. It reminded him of a dirtier, grimier version of a submarine he had been on.  
"The Nebuchadnezzar," Ethryn informed him, "a hovercraft which is navigating the sewers of long-lost cities."  
"What happened to them?" Sachima asked.  
"The cities?" Ethryn shrugged, "Dunno. I think they were destroyed, or whatever."  
Sachima suddenly suffered a flashback of the destruction of Pontan (Ganamo's home country), which he had overseen. He changed the subject.  
"Where are you from? I've never seen anyone like you."  
"Engal, baby!" Ethryn punched the air weakly, "Best planet in the system. My guess is we're nowhere near yours, you're not on our star charts, and from what I've heard, we're not on yours."  
"Oh," Sachima said, confused, "So you're . . . an alien?"  
"To you guys, sure," Ethryn shrugged.  
"Ganamo!"  
"Hey there!" A short boy ran up to Ganamo and hugged him briefly. Sachima rolled his eyes, Ganamo was already finding someone to "father". Ganamo introduced Kurill and Sachima, then Akane.  
"Oh, and there's another guy here, but you'll probably never see him. He only comes out of his quarters when Morpheus tells him to, or meal time. Oh, and don't get him mad. He's not pleasant when he's mad."  
Sachima snorted.  
"No more unpleasant than I am."  
"You can say that again, dragon boy."  
Sachima glared at Ganamo.  
"Ah! There's Morpheus."  
Sachima turned around slowly, ready for anything. Fortunately Morpheus didn't seem too strange, just his name. Sachima looked the dark- skinned man over briefly, and proceeded to fold his arms and tilt his head back (Sachima rarely expresses emotions other than sadness or anger, so this is his way of saying, "all right, inferior entity, what do you want?—and make it quick or I'll rip your lungs out.")  
"Welcome, Sachima."  
Sachima didn't react.  
"I'm sure that you have a lot of questions, but all will become clear soon."  
Sachima blinked, but didn't move otherwise (Translation: "Tell me something I don't know, worm"). Ganamo rolled his eyes (Translation: "Oh, why don't you just grow up! [under breath] Spoiled Royal Brat.").  
"Come, I'll show you," Morpheus gestured towards a row of chairs with monitors nearby.  
Sachima eyed them warily, but let himself into one anyway.  
"This may feel a little weird," Morpheus warned.  
"What is—Holy S***!"  
A slight burning sensation in his head, a massive wave of disorientation and something completely indescribable shot through his brain and Sachima found himself standing in a completely white . . . space.  
"What the F*** is this?"  
He whirled around and saw Morpheus . . . standing in white space.  
"What the H*** is going on here? Where is this?"  
"This is a loading program," Morpheus gestured mysteriously at the white nothingness, "from here we can upload anything we want, weapons, clothes, anything."  
"Weapons?" Sachima asked eagerly, "What kind of weapons? Big weapons?"  
Morpheus paused, mouth half-open. Sachima had totally killed his train of thought.  
"We'll get to that later . . ." Morpheus tried to think of a way to recapture the authoritative, mysterious mood that he liked to use on people, "First, why don't you have a seat?"  
Sachima noticed that two worn, leather chairs had appeared from nowhere.  
'Why is everything here gritty and old? Is it that hard to clean here? How come Ganamo hasn't been going insance?' Sachima thought to himself. He walked up to the chairs, and ran a finger over the arm of one experimentally.  
"Feels real, doesn't it?" Morpheus asked. Sachima raised an eyebrow.  
"Isn't it? I mean, look at the wear patterns. Definitely real. Not high quality though."  
"No, I mean the chair feels real," Morpheus clarified.  
"That's what I just said. Real leather."  
"No, I mean that it feels like a real object."  
Sachima raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"What if I told you that that chair is really an artificial construct generated by a computer program, and your mind is interpreting it as real?"  
"What?"  
Morpheus was getting annoyed. Ordinarily he could keep the "I am all- knowing, wise, mysterious Morpheus. Stand back whilst I awe you" air going during these sort of conversations, but Sachima was really throwing off his "wa" (the balance of the universe, or the environment around you).  
"As we speak, your body, the real one, is seated in the chair in the hold of my ship. Your mind, however, is now plugged into a computer system—an artificial reality."  
Sachima slouched in the chair as he let that sink in.  
"You see," Morpheus began, trying to salvage the "wa" as best he could, "On this planet the entire human race has been enslaved by machines . . . blah blah blah." Sachima tuned him out. He sense a long monologue coming up, and didn't have any inclination to listen to this wack job.  
'Besides,' Sachima thought, 'What do I care about humans? They smell bad.'  
  
"Would you give it a rest?"  
"for the hundredth time, no. This place is disgusting."  
Ethryn shook his head.  
"You're hopeless."  
He hopped nimbly down from his perch from an overhead pipe and walked past Ganamo, who was desperately trying to clean an especially dirty bulkhead armed with nothing but an old sock (not many cleaning materials on these ships).  
"I can't believe that military people would let their ship get so disgusting," Ganamo muttered, wiping furiously with the sock.  
"What are you guys doing in here?" Akane asked, walking up to them.  
"He's on a cleaning spree again," Ethryn explained.  
"Freak," she shot, pushing past Ethryn and Ganamo.  
"I'm going to go eat, it's lunch, you know."  
"Right behind you," Ethryn skipped after her. Ganamo noticed out the corner of his eye that Ethryn was checking her out (which must have taken a lot of imagination. She was Asian, and was wearing some of the most unflattering clothes he had ever seen). He shook his head.  
"Some people," he muttered, "Can be so weird."  
  
Ok, I admit that this wasn't exiting, or funny. But bear with me, this is the intro! The next one is where it gets funny. (Sachima discovers their food, Morpheus reveals that he thinks that Sach is "The One"). Anyway, bear with this! It will get better! 


End file.
